Grandis un peu Evans !
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Décidément Lily était bizarre en ce moment, elle riait, deux minute après hurlait de rage avant de l'embrasser et de se transformer en fontaine. C'était peut-être lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Ou bien les hormones ce qu'il lui paraissait plus crédibles. Ou alors elle avait ses règles"


**Titre :** Grandis un peu Evans !

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages** : James/Lily

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi

**Remerciements :** A Marine, Octavie et Camille.

**Notes :** C'est atrocement fleur bleu alors si vous avez horreur des histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, je ne vous retiens pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grandis un peu Evans !

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça avec tout ce que je fais pour toi ?!

- Mais enfin, je n'y peux rien si tu es petite...

- Je ne suis pas petite ! C'est toi qui es trop grand.

Et sur cette phrase Lily tourna les talons, saisit une nouvelle assiette qu'elle se mit à frotter avec force.  
Elle fulminait, James après un long et doux baiser lui avait encore fait une remarque sur sa taille soit disant minuscule. Non mais quel ingrat ! Et puis voilà qu'il arrive frotte son nez contre son crane en murmurant un "Lily mon ange" censé la faire fondre. Et ça aurait marché si elle n'était pas autant énervée.

Elle pose l'assiette sur l'évier et en prend un bol qu'elle se met à torturer, le pauvre récipient semblait à deux doigts de se briser dans les doigts de la jeune-femme qui le serrait avec poigne.

- Lily, je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, tenta James

- Ah oui et pourquoi alors ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle tapa du pied nerveusement faisant couina ses ballerines noirs. Son petit-ami, toujours derrière elle, tira légèrement sur sa queue de cheval, juste de quoi lui faire pencher la tête pour embrasser son front. Sa belle grogna avant de lui ordonner sèchement d'essuyer la vaisselle qui gouttait sur le plan de travail.

Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le Diable il obéit, on était jamais trop prudent avec miss Evans, elle pouvait passer du rire aux cris, se laissant submerger par une de ses fameuses colère que James avait vite appris à redouter.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de venir m'aider, fit le Griffondor après quelques minutes de silence. j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul.

- La bonne blague, se moqua la rousse. Tu aurais mis trop de temps à tout faire, tu aurais donc été en retard pour tes devoirs que tu n'aurais pas fait et les professeurs t'auraient, à juste titre, mis en retenue. Et on aurait encore moins passé de temps ensemble.

- Si cette vieille chouette de MacPasgéniale te voit, elle va criser.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, James Potter ! C'est ton enseignante tu lui dois un minimum de respect !

Le rouge et or leva les yeux face à l'emportement de sa douce mais habitué, il continua d'essuyer la vaisselle en attendant que l'orage passe.

- N'empêche qu'elle s'est énervée pour trois fois rien, marmonna l'attrapeur en croyant ne pas avoir été entendus de Lily, c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe de chauve-souris de l'intéressée qui réagit, à nouveau au quart de tour.

- Trois fois rien, trois fois rien ! Elle se tourna violemment vers James, le menaçant d'une cuillère en bois. Tu as jeté un sortilège pour changer la couleur des cheveux à Severus, ils sont devenus tout vert !

Le garçon se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes vaines à essayer de se calmer. Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage furieux de Lily. Celle-ci se remit à laver la vaisselle en appuyant fortement sur la partie grise de l'éponge faisant grincer les dents de son compagnon qui n'osa pourtant pas protester.

- Et encore, rajouta la sorcière. Je trouve que la punition que MacGonnagal t'as donner n'est pas à la hauteur de t'es agissement.

- Tu rigole où quoi ? Un immense tas de vaisselle à nettoyer de façon moldus, c'est encore trop gentil ? Mais à t'entendre on dirait que je mérite le baiser du détraqueur ! Juste pour une blague à Servilius.

- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir pour changer et pour la énième fois cesse de l'appeler comme ça !

Elle se remit à la tâche, fulminant de colère envers son crétin de petit-ami. Petit-ami qui attendis un bon quart d'heure avant de se placer dans le dos de sa rouquine préféré et de l'entourer de ses bras.

- Pardon mon amour, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment le pire copain du monde, je ne suis même pas reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être là et pourtant tu m'aide quand même.

Lily soupira avant de se laisser aller sur le torse puissant de sa moitié, elle lâcha un bref soupire avant de lui répondre.

- J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses parfois James, ce que tu as fait était vraiment mal !

Elle tourna sa tête de façon à ce que son visage s'enfouisse dans le cou de James qui lui répondis à nouveau qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrais autant cette histoire au sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais James il faudrait que tu penses à grandir, tu as dix-sept ans plus quatorze ! Mais c'est vrai que je me suis un peu emportée, mais ça m'a vexé cette histoire de taille...

Avec tendresse son âme-soeur la retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa chérie.

- Bah, murmura-t-il. Tu connais l'adage, tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui offrir un baiser de conte de fée, qui fut coupé par un craquement sourd qui fit grogner le jeune homme.

- James, arrête de te moquer de moi, je ne suis pas petite ! s'énerva la rouquine.

Elle s'arrêta net devant l'expression de douleur de son homme qui passait une main sur la nuque. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant. Elle s'emparait d'un vieux chiffon encore propre qu'elle roula en boule avant de le mouiller d'eau froide. Avec la rapidité de l'éclair elle posa le tissus sur la nuque de son chère et tendre, appuyée sur la pointe des pieds, les traits tordus d'inquiétude.

- Merci chérie, je crois que ça va un peu mieux.

Lily laissa tomba sa main et fixa le garçon en face d'elle qui lui souriait, le regard tendre mais les muscles du visage contractés par la douleur.

- Je suis trop petite, gémit-elle soudain presque en sanglotant

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama l'attrapeur en la prenant tandis qu'elle fondait en larmes.

Décidément Lily était bizarre en ce moment, elle riait, deux minute après hurlait de rage avant de l'embrasser et de se transformer en fontaine. C'était peut-être lui qui lui faisait cet effet. Ou bien les hormones ce qu'il lui paraissait plus crédibles. Ou alors elle avait ses règles. Oui sa devait être ça ; Lily avait ses règles. Il la consolait encore quelques minutes mais brusquement elle s'écarta de lui. Elle avait une étrange lueur ans le regard comme si ... non ! Non, Lily avait encore une de ses idées complétement tirées par la baguette !

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, portant une caisse en bois. Devant les regards interrogateurs de son ami elle posa l'objet à ses pieds et grimpa dessus. James leva la tête vers elle stupéfait : elle était maintenant plus grande que lui ! Elle le fixait les yeux à la fois emplis de malice et de doutes : et si son idée n'étais pas si bonne que ça et qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ?

Le brun éclata soudain de rire, emplissant la cuisine inhabituellement vide de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Il lança un regard amusé à la demoiselle qui pour une fois le dominer de taille.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Evans, quel effet ça fait d'avoir grandis de trente centimètres en trente secondes et de dominer votre fabuleux petit-ami ?

- Hé, on n'a même pas vingt centimètre de différence et bonjour ta modestie !

- Ben quoi, dit tout de suite que je ne suis pas fabuleux !

- J'ai pas dit ça, elle leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant.

- Donc tu avoues que ton petit-ami est super, génial, merveilleux, fabuleux, extraordinaire, exceptionnel, unique ...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèves en soufflant doucement un chuuut rieur.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, j'adore être plus grande que toi, maintenant je te domine sur le point intellectuel et physique.

Elle ignora délibérément l'exclamation indignée de James avant de rerendre :

- Et oui tu es un petit-ami super, géniale, merveilleux, fabuleux, extraordinaire, exptionnel, unique et surtout très modeste.

Le dit petit-ami lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de lui enserrer la taille de ses bras musclés et de l'embrasser. Cette fois, aucun craquement ne se fit entendre et lorsque les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se quittèrent, elles s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire.

- Tu sais que ce T-shirt est trop grand pour toi, mon amour ?

- Je sais je l'ai pris dans tes affaires.

- Hé, voleuse !

La rousse éclata de rire devant la mine outré de James, elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois, puis deux, trois, quatre...

* * *

Pour chaque review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !


End file.
